Notes
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: During Potions, Harry, Ron and Hermione pass notes. Pretty funny! pg for language. R/R please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This f/f takes place half way through 6th year, Hermione and Ron are a couple. R/R! Simple, but sweet! Enjoy! As Always-MioneAndRon4Life ======================================================================== " What a frickin retard, he makes US do the potions right when HE doesn't even know his arse from his elbow!" Ron complained as he inserted the ingredients into his potion with one hand and held Hermione's hand with the other. "Ron....SHH! He'll hear you!" Hermione whispered sternly. Ron rolled his eyes and wrote:  
  
This Better?  
  
Yes, Much, thank you.  
  
Good. So how are you? Long time since we've actually written to each other! Write me a letter, keep me busy!!!!"  
  
Hermione snorted as she read. She rolled her eyes, looked at him, and the two started silently laughing.  
  
DEAREST RON (hint the sarcasm.hahaha, I'm just kidding),  
  
Happy? I'm writing you a letter. If we get into trouble with Snape, I'll personally STRANGLE you! You are so odd. You know, we best pay attention, this is really important. It'll be on our O.W.L.s! Well, RONNIE, I best say goodbye. WRITE BACK (haha). Love You, Hermione  
  
As Ron read, he smiled.  
  
DEAREST HERMIONE (another hint of sarcasm! Haha. Again, I'm just teasing you, you're great), Thanks for using the BIG WORDS that ICKLE RONNIEKINS can't understand!!!! Haha. Who gives a damn if this is on our O.W.L.s? I certainly don't if it's given by SNAPE!!! You know what would be funny? If Snape completely wiped out on that potion that Neville spilled on the floor. God, I'd be rolling on the floor!!! Alrighty, bye Mi!! Hey, I'm a poet!! That's a joke! Love You Too,  
Ron  
  
Ron- You're so mean!!! And Don't swear!!! -Hermione  
  
Sorry, honey. Yeah, I am mean, but admit it, you love me for it!  
  
Oh, that I do. **Kisses Ron on the cheek, then WHAPS him over the head**  
  
You hurt me deeply, dear.  
  
I'm so sorry, SWEETIE (HA! BEAT THAT!!)  
  
OOH! Two syllables! This is WAR, Granger!  
  
Bring it, Weasley.  
  
You're on. Let's start with the basics: Oh Hermione, dear?! Yes, Ron, luv.  
  
Ooh!Granger goes with the 'luv'! Ouch! That one hurt him! Anyway: I love you, Mione!!  
  
I love you MORE, RONNIE  
  
How much???!!!  
  
Too much.  
  
Is that a promise, or a threat?  
  
I like to consider it as both.  
  
I forfeit  
  
I thought so  
  
Yes  
  
Wait, hun- did you just catch what Snape just said?  
  
Nope. Who Cares?  
  
For once in my life, I don't.  
  
Holy Hell, Sombody call the Daily Prophet!  
  
HA HA..very funny. I'm laughing, really.  
  
Oh! Snape walked out of the room! Hermione luv, look at me, you have something on your face!  
  
Hermione squealed and looked at Ron, and he kissed her quickly.  
  
"So much for something on my face, huh?" Hermione laughed. "Yeah, but I haven't been able to do that all morning, so I did that now!" "Very clever." "Aren't I?" They didn't notice, but everyone in the class was staring at them, the Gryffindors clapping, and the Slytherins shrugging. Hermione laughed. "Alright.when am I going to be able to do that next?" Ron asked. "Next class.same time." Hermione smiled. "I love your EVIL plans!" Ron smirked.  
  
Ron- Thank you. I've been practicing my EVIL ASSplans for you, so thank you for the compliment!  
  
Hermione- Anything for you. And did 'Miss Ron, don't swear' just say ASS???  
  
So what if I did?  
  
Nothing, I am just very proud of you. You're amazing.  
  
Aww.how sweet!  
  
( What can I say? I'm a natural. I love you.!?  
  
I love you too!! (  
  
I'm glad you do.  
  
So am I  
  
Hey Harry, wanna join us?  
  
Not particularly  
  
And why, may I ask, not???  
  
Because I'm afraid of what I might hear. You guys are getting too mushy  
  
Yeah, that's true  
  
RONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, dear.  
  
Yeah, you'd be SORRY DEAR me!!!  
  
You guys are quite ODD..  
  
Excuse me, woman here too!  
  
Yeah..so?  
  
You said GUYS, and she said that there's a woman here too.  
  
Thank you, darling.  
  
You're welcome, luv.  
  
Here we go.  
  
HEM HEM!!!  
  
Damn, Mione, you're beginning to sound like Umbridge!  
  
Gee, thanks a bunch, Harry.  
  
Anytime! (  
  
HEL-LO! What about ME???? I'm here too!!!  
  
Yeah, how could we not notice?  
  
Ha Ha  
  
Ooh! Good one, Hermione!  
  
*Bows* Thank You, Thank You.  
  
ANYWAY.dude, uh.Harry, he said WOLVESBANE, not WORMWOOD!!!!! That's going to explode!!!  
  
Wait a minute, here. RON WEASLEY just corrected someone???!!!  
  
Well, dating Hermione..  
  
Leave me out of this, Weasley!  
  
Sorry, Hermione. (tilts head down)  
  
That's true, Ron.  
  
Thank you.  
  
You boys crack me up (note the sarcasm YET AGAIN!).  
  
Alright, enough Hermione dissing. She's too sensitive.  
  
Thank you, R- WHAT??????  
  
I'm just kidding!!!! Here- let me rephrase: Enough Hermione dissing, she's too pretty. Better?  
  
Much, thank you.  
  
Snape's back.  
  
Well whoopdy doo. Lets through a goddamn shindig!  
  
RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!  
  
That's my name. HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER (thanks, just had to say that..)Yes, dear?  
  
Don't swear!!!  
  
SOR-RE (  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ouch, my finger hurts. Will you kiss it?  
  
Oh dear lord...What is this world coming to? Yes, Ron. I'll kiss it. Bring it here!  
  
Dude, I was talking to HERMIONE!!!  
  
I KNOW, you dumbass!I was being SARCASTIC!!!!! Holy Shit, you're gullible.  
  
You're such a baby, Ron. Here. And Harry, don't swear!  
  
Hermione kissed his finger quickly, before Snape could see.  
  
I don't have to listen to you, you're not my girlfriend!!! (  
  
You'll listen to me damn well if I say so! And Ginny IS your girlfriend so I can get HER to tell you!  
  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
That's my girl  
  
Thank you. I've got the power!!!!!!!  
  
What????  
  
Muggle song, dude.  
  
Oooooooook..  
  
Ron?  
  
Hermione?  
  
Your potion's overflowing.  
  
SHI- I mean..da-..I mean- oh you know what I mean!!!! Ron! That's MAD HOT! Don't touch it!  
  
Too late!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, Ron..are you okay?  
  
I think you need to kiss it again.  
  
Ohh. Here we go.  
  
Again, Hermione kissed his finger, then kissed his forehead quickly before Snape could see.  
  
Oooh, I even get a BONUS kiss!!! Why don't you do that more often?  
  
Well, seeing as we're in SNAPE's class..  
  
Say no more.  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
Done!  
  
Me too.  
  
Me three. And look, bell's just ring. Let's go.  
  
Alrighty. I love you, Ron!  
  
I love you MORE, Hermione!  
  
No me  
  
No me  
  
No me  
  
Oh for heaven's sake!!!! LET'S GO!!!!  
  
Fine, fine. Keep your pants on for all our sakes 0:)  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Ronald!!!!!!!  
  
HA HA LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PRISON CELL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The three gathered their stuff, Ron and Hermione kissed (as they do after EVERY class), entwined their fingers, and walked as Harry rolled his eyes and laughed from behind. Hermione noticed and wacked him. "Ouch." "Suck it up." "Go, Hermione!" Ron smiled. "Thank you." 


	2. Notes In History Of Magic Class

Hi Everyone! Thanks SO much for the reviews! They're AMAZING! You guys wanted another chapter.and here it is! This one isn't as good, but oh well! As Always, MioneAndRon4Life Ps- and sorry about the formatting on all of my stories...i've tried my hardest to fix it, but it didn't work, so I hope you can bare with me!! ( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- "Ron, wake up. Ron. Ron. RON!" "HMM? WHAT?" Ron said aloud. The whole class turned around to look at him. "Oh, erm- sorry." He said, and blushed. The class turned around and faced front again. "I told you!" Hermione whispered to him. "Sorry!" He whispered back.  
  
Ha ha! Came none other than Harry's writing on a piece of paper that magically appeared on Ron's desk.  
  
Shove it, Potter.  
  
Well, next time, don't fall asleep!  
  
Tell him to stop bugging me, Hermione.  
  
You're on your own this time.  
  
But I thought you loved me!  
  
So did I. Hermione laughed when she saw Ron's reaction.  
  
Ron, luv, I was just kidding!!!  
  
Oh.  
  
You're so frickin gullible.  
  
Shove it, Potter.  
  
We like repeating ourselves today, don't we?  
  
God, men are such babies. Anyway, since we have Ginny in this class too, we should have her write.  
  
Yep, good thinking.  
  
NO!!!!  
  
Oh, come on, Ron. She's your sister. Hey Gin!! What's up?  
  
Hiyas! Came Ginny's writing.  
  
Oh, dear God.  
  
Ron!  
  
Yes, Hermione dear. I'm sorry.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Suck up.  
  
Good one, Gin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, Harry, luv.  
  
You're welcome, hun.  
  
What was that about suck up?  
  
Shove it, brother.  
  
I agree with Ginny.  
  
You guys are trying to turn my girlfriend against me!! Ha Ha. Just kidding.  
  
Gee, thanks a lot. I'm glad you think to so high of me.  
  
Well, anything for my Mione.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. SUUUUUUUURE.  
  
Ouch  
  
I'm warning you Potter.  
  
For once in my life, I have to agree with Ron. And now that I say that, I have to go wash my mouth out.  
  
Go HERMIONE!!!! *high five!*  
  
*Bows* Thank you, thank you.  
  
So what's up?  
  
Nothing  
  
Notta  
  
Zilch.  
  
Oooooook..That really helps.  
  
Glad we could be of service!!  
  
We're always here for you when you need it!!  
  
I'm surprised Professor Binns doesn't fall asleep in HIS OWN class! This is SO boring!  
  
NOW can you blame me for falling asleep?  
  
Oh, come on, Ron. You're such a wuss. This is going to be on our O.W.L.s after all!  
  
Are you out to get me, Hermione??  
  
Yes, Ron. I'm out to get you.  
  
Gee thanks.  
  
Well, ANYTHING FOR MY RONNIE!!  
  
Ooh. Hermione strikes again!  
  
Yeah, well, I'll get her one of these days. You'll see.  
  
When pigs sprout wings through their ass, right.  
  
YOU'RE going to have wings up YOUR ass if you don't shut up!  
  
How many times do I have to tell you boys to STOP SWEARING?!!!!!!!???!  
  
Gee..let's see..  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
Good answer, hun. Harry would've been going on all day!  
  
Excuse me? At least if you would've STOPPED I would've STOPPED tell you to STOP! So STOP!  
  
Hermione, luv, you're getting confused. We need to get you to the hospital wing.  
  
Shut up, Ron.  
  
Shutting up.  
  
***Cough***Suck up***cough***  
  
One more time, Ginny, and you and Harry will be able to fly away TOGETHER.  
  
Oh dear lord, somebody save me. Aaah. I'm scared, really.  
  
Good, then my work here is done. Hermione, are you getting notes on this, because I really need them.  
  
Someday I'm going to pull that on YOU. YES, Ron. I'm getting notes.  
  
Thank you, luv.  
  
You're welcome, hun.  
  
Did I ever tell you that I love you?  
  
Now we're pushing it  
  
Yeah, you're right.  
  
A charming couple, aren't they, Ginny?  
  
Magnificent.  
  
Ha Ha. Very funny.  
  
Hermione, look in your bag.  
  
And may I ask why?  
  
Just do it.  
  
Hermione looked in her bag, and sure enough, sitting on top of her Transfiguration book was a white rose.  
  
Awww.Ron!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT! It's SO beautiful!!!!!!! Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Beautiful, just like the owner.  
  
Awww! How sweet!  
  
Nice one, Ron. I gotta hand it to you on this one.  
  
I love you, Hermione.  
  
Oh, Ron, stop making me cry!!!! Professor Binns will get suspicious. Oh, I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
I'm glad you do. Ron took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She smiled, and while nobody was looking, she kissed him quickly.  
  
Now this is just making me gag.  
  
HARRY! I think it's sweet!  
  
I'm just kidding.  
  
Good. We have to go now. It's Transfiguration,and whoopdidoo, Divination for you.  
  
Well ding dong.  
  
Great....(again, I'm being VERY sarcastic.)  
  
Yee Haw. Alright, bye guys. I love you, Hermione.  
  
I love you too, Ron.  
  
The four gathered their books and walked out. When in the hallway, Harry kissed Ginny fast. "I love you, Gin. See you later." "Bye, Harry. Love you too." She responded. Ginny went left to her class, while the trio went right for theirs. 


End file.
